Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a control device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle control device that is installable on a bicycle handlebar for controlling a brake device on a bicycle.
Background Information
Conventional bicycle control devices are known that are capable of controlling a brake device and a gear shift device. (Refer to, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-168751). These conventional control devices may have an attachment member capable of being attached to the handlebar, and a brake operating member that may be disposed on the attachment member to move in a given operating direction to actuate the brake device. Further a gear shift operating member may be disposed on the brake operating member. In the conventional control device, the gear shift operating member makes it possible to actuate an electrically-driven gear shift device; additionally, the gear shift operating member includes a switch that can control the output of an electrical signal.